A metering system employing exact fluid mechanical equations has been patented by the current inventor along with J. Wray Fogwell and John M. Clark, Jr., and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,868. In the course of development of this metering system, a number of mechanical problems involving inconvenience and production expense have come up. In the previous patent, it was shown in mathematical detail that an excellent proportioning of fuel to air could be obtained with a metering system having a fuel valve opening exactly proportioned to the air throttle opening and holding the pressure drop across the fuel valve proportional to the square of the mass flow per unit area past the air throttle. A two-orifice in series analog passge was shown to be capable of supplying the control signal for this. An important part of the metering system was a hydropneumatically controlled servo valve arrangement which controlled the pressure drop, and hence the fuel flow across the fuel metering valve linked to the air throttle. This servo valve held the pressure drop across the metering fuel valve in a relation such that it was proportional to the pressure drop across an upstream orifice in a two-orifice in series metering air flow passage. It is the purpose of the present invention to replace the hydropneumatic control arrangement described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,868 with an electrical fuel flow control servo arrangement which electrically senses the pressure drop across the air throttle, computes the proper pressure drop across the fuel valve which corresponds to this air throttle pressure drop and controls a simple electrical servo valve to produce this fuel pressure drop as measured with a fuel pressure sensor across the fuel valve. The electrical control system has the advantages of flexible electronic computation, high speed, and greater mechanical simplicity. The system is adaptable to various feedback controls which can be fed into the electronics without additional mechanical complexity.